POSESIVO (OTAYURIO)
by Ramc95
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky sufre un imprevisto cuando esta en la habitacion de su hotel con su mejor amigo, su celo se adelanta activando la posesividad y deseo del Alfa, tomandolo en ese preciso instante, marcandolo como suyo. La vida de Yuri cambia por completo ante la actitud posesiva de Beka Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse


Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Mitsurō Kubo

User: Ramc95

Pareja Principal: Otabek Altin/ Yuri Plisetsky

Anime: Yuri On Ice

Géneros: Romance, Humor, Drama, Misterio, AU

Categoría: Fanfic

Advertencias: Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violación, Lemon

Clasificación: Fiction Rated MA (18+)

Resumen: Yuri Plisetsky sufre un imprevisto cuando esta en la habitación de su hotel con su mejor amigo, su celo se adelanta activando la posesividad y deseo del Alfa, tomándolo en ese preciso instante, marcándolo como suyo.

La vida de Yuri cambia por completo ante la actitud posesiva de Beka

Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse.

Capítulo N°1 "Celo"

Entraron al hotel donde el ruso se hospedaba, charlaron de todo. El Kazajo percibe un agradable y excitante olor por lo que sus pupilas se dilatan excitándose. Yuri esta en la cocina por lo que el provocativo olor viene específicamente de allí. Se levanta y se encamina hacia la misma y encuentra la excitante vista del ruso sujetándose en el lavamanos gimiendo y temblando.

Por favor. Llevame a la cama— rogó a su amigo cuando se percato de su varonil olor

El Kazajo tubo que poner de su parte para no brincarle encima y tomarlo allí mismo por lo que opto por tomarlo en brazos. Casi se le cae cuando empezó a restregarse en su pecho. Abrió la puerta de la habitación dificultosamente y entro en ella. Luego la serró de una patada y deposito lentamente al rubio en su atigrada cama.

Al intentar separarse no pudo hacerlo porque el rubio no se soltaba por lo que se recostó con el en la cama. En eso el rubio se soltó de sus hombros para acurrucarse en su pecho. Otabek casi no puede controlarse pues el olor de Yuri lo volvía loco. Su auto control se estaba yendo por la borda al tener al pequeño en celo a su merced

O.. Otabek— susurro o más bien gimoteo el omega

Aquí estoy— solo pudo responderle. No iba a aguantar mucho si le hablaba así

Quiero...Quiero que me lo H... Hagas— gimoteo el rubio

No creo que sea lo correcto Yuri. Debo irme—

No— gimoteo lastimeramente. Por favor

Sabes lo que me pides eh, no hablas tu en estos momentos sino tu necesitado omega.

Acaso no sientes nada por mí— esas palabras que lo interrumpieron lo hicieron decidir

Claro que si Yuri, Yo te he Amado desde siempre pero no puedo aprovecharme de ti en este estado—

Amame. Amame como yo lo hago— Lloraba el menor. Hazme tuyo

Beso al ruso callando sus gemidos y quejidos. El menor torpemente seguía el beso por lo que su Alfa inflo su pecho de orgullo al darse cuenta de que era el primero en probar esos jugosos labios y con eso se dio cuenta también de que seria el primero en tocar ese cuerpo íntimamente por lo que también seria el ultimo por que era un Alfa celoso y posesivo

Beso su cuello y lamió justo donde estaban las glándulas omega donde lo marcaría. También masajeó un poco más atrás justo en el lugar sensible del Omega.

Lo había descubierto durante una practica cuando le sacudió los cabellos y bajo su mano eso hizo que Yuri gimiera avergonzándose al acto por aquello, se disculpo con él y la disculpa fue bien recibida olvidándose ambos de la vergonzosa situación.

Beso su pecho y lamió sus pezones, con su manos derecha dilato al chico o más bien mojándose los dedos con el lubricante natural. El omega era un mar de gemidos de placer que hacia que su Alfa interno se sintiera orgulloso por ser el causante de los sensuales sonidos

Dolió. Dolió cuando se incrusto en el, si que lo hizo lo supo por como sus uñas se enterraron en sus hombros, por como derramo una pequeña lagrima y de como se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar en el acto.

Pero luego fueron quejidos, lloriqueos de placer que se intensificaron a medida que ambos entraran en calor.

Horas más tarde ambos se encontraban descansando aun unidos por el nudo y la marca que Otabek gentilmente lamia en el cuello de su omega.

Soy muy posesivo— susurró al oído del cansado Yuri. Apretándolo contra sí

Yuri no sabía lo posesivo que podría ser un Alfa cuando invaden su territorio y tocan o miran lo que es suyo

Una historia llena de Posesividad, Malos entendidos y Puritico Drama


End file.
